TRUST ME
by BubuDeer
Summary: Tidak ada summary khusus.. just story about HunHan with GS!Luhan RnR


Trust Me!

Author : bubudeer

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Nam Woohyun, Kim Jongin, Park Jinri (OC).

Length : Oneshot!

Genre : Romance, Sad/Hurt Comfort, Angst.

Disclaimer : FF ini adalah murni dari otak saya. Well, sebenarnya ini adalah hasil remake dari ff saya sendiri dengan judul yang sama hanya saja dengan cast berbeda. dulu, ini adalah ff straight , LOL! Jadi, jangan anggap saya plagiat, ok?

Semerbak bau tanah basah menyapa indra penciumanku saat ini. Hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu dan digantikan oleh gerimis. Hawanya sangat dingin hingga burung-burung yang biasanya berkelana mencari makan memilih untuk tidur disarangnya atau sekedar berkumpul bersama yang lain. Hahhh…

Aku menghela nafas bosan, aku juga ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Merasakan kehangatan dengan berbincang dan meminum teh bersama, tapi saat ini mereka sedang ada di luar negeri dan yang pasti tak lepas dari masalah bisnis.

Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya kekasih. Eh.. kekasih? Ah.. _Majja, _aku kan masih punya Sehun oppa. Kekasihku yang tampan dan imut. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya. Luhan bodoh.

Segera saja kuraih ponsel yang sedari tadi kuletakkan di meja yang ada didepanku untuk menghubungi Sehun oppa.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Oppa, kau dimana?"

"_Aku dirumah, Baby. Wae?"_

"Ani gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin menelpon saja, aku sendirian dirumah" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"_kkkk… nanti saat gerimis sialan ini sudah berhenti oppa akan kerumah mu, arra?"_

"Benarkah? Ok. Aku akan menunggumu oppa"

"_Ne, baby"_

Author POV

"Annyeong Haseyo. Nam Woohyun imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Woohyun. Aku pindahan dari Rolex High School Amerika. Mohon kerjasamanya. Terima kasih." Siswa bernama Woohyun itu membungkuk sebelum melangkah ke bangku kosong yang ada dikelas itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh gurunya.

"Annyeong Woohyun-ssi. Aku Jinri dan ini temanku Luhan, Xi Luhan" ucap seorang siswi yang duduk dibelakang bangku Woohyun.

"Ne. Annyeong" balas Woohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, dan yang sebangku denganmu itu Jongin" Woohyun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Lalu mulai memperhatikan pelajaran lagi.

Semua siswi berdesakan mengerumuni salah satu bangku dikelas 11-3. Mereka berebut untuk bisa bicara pada _si anak baru _Nam Woohyun. Mungkin karena ketampanannya dan juga fakta bahwa dia adalah pindahan dari Amerika.

Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat Woohyun terlihat kewalahan dan juga terlihat risih. Matanya terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sesekali menjilati bibirnya. Terlihat gugup.

'_tolong aku' _seperti itulah kira-kira isi makna dari tatapan mata Woohyun saat seorang siswi -yang Woohyun tahu bernama Luhan- melewati bangkunya hendak keluar kelas. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung, masih tidak mengerti arti dari tatapa Woohyun.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya siswi cantik dan manis itu mengerti dan langsung menuju bangku Woohyun. Menggumamkan kata _permisi _untuk membelah siswi-siswi kelasnya yang sedari tadi berkerumun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Woohyun.

"Woohyun-ssi, aku disuruh oleh Ahn _Sonsaengnim_ untuk menemanimu berkeliling sekolah ini." untungnya dia adalah anggota OSIS dan itu adalah alasan yang tepat menurutnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf ya teman-teman" ucap Woohyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Kajja" Woohyun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kelas itu.

Woohyun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia benar-benar tersiksa saat dikelas tadi. Untung saja siswi bernama Luhan tadi mau menolongnya. "Luhan-ssi gomawo. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Ne, sama-sama Woohyun-ssi. Apa kau mau ke cafeteria? Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu disana." tawar Luhan

"Ne, boleh juga. Aku juga sangat lapar." ucap Woohyun.

At Cafetaria

"Kau lama sekali, Baby." keluh seorang _namja_ berparas tampan dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mianhae oppa. Aku tadi masih membantu Woohyun." ucap Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sehun. Didepan mereka ada Jinri, Jongin, dan juga Woohyun.

"Memangnya Woohyun kenapa, eoh?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan terkikik sebelum menjawab, "Kau seperti tidak tahu siswi di kelas kita saja"

Mereka semua terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ya, siswi di kelas mereka –kecuali Sehun, karena dia ada dikelas 12- memang sangat centil.

"Ya! Woohyun-ssi dia adalah Sehun, kekasih Luhan. Di setingkat diatas kita." Ucap Jongin.

"Ahh, Ne. Bangapta _Sunbaenim._" ujar Woohyun.

"Santai saja Woohyun, aku tidak sekaku itu. Panggil aku hyung saja." ucap Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah" balas Woohyun.

Mereka berlima semakin dekat, apalagi Woohyun dan Luhan. Jika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan persiapan untuk ujiannya yang semakin dekat, Luhan akan meminta Woohyun untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja dengan izin dari Sehun.

Rasa nyaman selalu dirasakan Woohyun saat dia dekat dengan gadis bernama Xi Luhan ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Ia berspekulasi dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin ia menyukai gadis ini. Wajahnya yang cantik dan orangnya yang sangat lembut namun sedikit manja.

Woohyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sangat bingung dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia adalah sahabat dari Sehun dan Luhan, ia tak mau menghianati mereka dengan mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Tapi disuatu sisi ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa itu, agar tak menjadi beban dalam pikirannya dan mengaibatkan rasa nyeri pada dada nya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan heran.

Woohyun menggeleng, "A-ani. Aku hanya bingung. Aku ingin membelikan buku resep terbaru untuk _eomma, _tapi aku bingung pilih yang mana."

Yup mereka sedang ada ditoko buku saat ini. Luhan meminta Woohyun menemaninya karena Sehun sedang sibuk.

"Hahaha… kenapa harus bingung? Kalau ini bagaimana. Kau suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau kari?" ujar Luhan memberi saran kepada Woohyun.

"Eum, boleh juga. Baiklah aku beli itu saja." Woohyun hanya meng-iya-kan ucapan Luhan karena memang sebenarnya ia tak ingin membeli buku itu. Itu hanya alasannya saja.

**From: My Hun**

**Baby, aku sedang perjalanan kerumahmu^**

Luhan memasukkan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Sehun.

"Woohyun, aku pulang saja. Sehun oppa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku." Woohyun mengangguk dan menggumam menjawab pernyataan Luhan.

Dua _insan_ yang saling mencintai itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di balkon kamar seorang gadis tersebut.

Dengan kepala sang gadis yang menyandar di bahu sang pria. Mengamati bintang-bintang yang tengah berkerlap-kerlip indah. Tangan sang pria sesekali mengelus surai halus sang gadis. Oh, ia sangat rindu sekali dengan gadisnya. Kesibukannya mempersiapkan ujian yang sudah didepan mata membuat ia tak bisa terus bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini sesering dulu.

"Baby, kau jadi sering keluar dengan Woohyun akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Sehun memecah keheningan.

Gadis bernama Luhan itu cemberut, "Huh, oppa terlalu sibuk sih. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar bersama oppa".

"Mianhae Baby. Oppa janji, setelah ujian ini selesai oppa akan selalu berada disamping mu" Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Sehun menganngguk lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku jadi tak tenang begini Baby." Ucap Sehun.

"Tak tenang kenapa, oppa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau jadi lebih sering bersama Woohyun dua bulan terakhir ini. Aku takut kau jadi suka padanya."

"pffttt…. Itu tidak mungkin oppa. Aku sangat sangat mencintai oppa." ujar Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sorot matanya yang tulus.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan kilat, "Aku percaya padamu"

Luhan menunggu Woohyun di café _Bubble Tea _yang adadi dekat sekolah mereka. Woohyun tadi berkata padanya untuk menunggu dirinya di café ini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. Sesuatu yang penting katanya.

Woohyun sendiri tadi masih ada keperluan di ruang basket. Setelah sekolah di Jeguk High School ia memang mengambil ekstra basket. Kata Woohyun sih ia memang menyukai basket, jadi ia langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Jongin saat Jongin menawarinya.

"Aku terlalu lama ya?" Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela kaca yang ada disebelahnya. Beralih menatap Woohyun yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak juga. Oh iya, kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?" tanya Luhan.

Woohyun tersenyum, "Kau ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi dulu apa?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memesan sesuatu dulu," lanjut Woohyun.

Woohyun mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan. Ia pun memesan 1 _Bubble Tea rasa choco, _sama dengan yang di pesan oleh Luhan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Woohyun. Woohyun pun menggumamkan _terima kasih _lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang tengah menyeruput _Bubble Tea_-nya.

"Ehm, aku menyukaimu Luhan-ya."

"Uhukk…uhukkkk. K-kau bercanda, kan?" ucap Luhan mencoba tenang.

Woohyun mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan memberikannya kepada Luhan, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku malah merasa aku tidak hanya suka padamu, aku rasa... aku mencintaimu."

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" sahut Luhan seiring dengan nada suaranya yang berubah tinggi. Untung saja café ini masih sepi pengunjung.

Ia tidak habis pikir kalau Woohyun mengatakan hal yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Woohyun membuat Luhan menggeram menahan marah.

"Tentu saja itu sangat salah, Woohyun. Aku ini sudah punya kekasih, ini akan menjadi tidak salah jika kau mengatakan hal itu pada Jinri atau gadis yang belum memiliki kekasih." ucap Luhan.

"Masih kekasih, kan? Berarti aku masih mempunyai kesempatan." Luhan beranjak dari kursinya, "Kau gila!"

Luhan pun meninggalkan Woohyun yang tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak ini setiap hari. Hhhh… ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi tapi kenapa rasanya masih se- sesak ini.

Sejak hari itu, Luhan dan Woohyun tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Lebih tepatnya Luhan menghindari Woohyun. Setiap ia berpapasan ia akan berpura-pura tak tahu atau berbalik arah. Saat di kelas pun mereka saling diam tak seperti dulu, Luhan akan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun atau bercerita tentang yang lainnya.

Woohyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja pada awalnya. Tapi, lama-lama ia merasa sebal sendiri. Ia sangat tidak bisa diacuhkan begini oleh Luhan. Makanya, siang itu ia akan mengajak Luhan bicara.

"Luhan-ya, aku ingin bicara sebentar." ucap Woohyun saat melihat Luhan akan keluar dari kelas.

Seperti tuli, Luhan mencoba tak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia tetap berjalan menju pintu. Woohyun pun mengikuti Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan, menahannya agar tidak pergi dulu dan mau bicara dengannya. Kelas sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin bicara," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku ingin pulang." ketus Luhan.

Woohyun menghela nafas, "sekali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Jangan acuhkan aku, kumohon." ucap Woohyun.

"sudah? Itu saja, kan? Baiklah aku pulang" Luhan berbalik untuk pulang, Namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Menariknya untuk berbalik kembali dan suatu benda yang lembut mendarat dibibirnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. Berani-beraninya Woohyun melakukan ini padanya.

"Ehmm." suara deheman membuat Luhan tersadar dan segera mendorong Woohyun. Luhan membalikkan badanya dan melihat Sehun tengah menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapnaya tajam. Ia tidak meyangka Sehun akan menjemputnya langsung kekelas.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, mukanya berubah pucat.

Dan saat Luhan hendah bersuara, Sehun telah menyelanya lebih dulu. "Kelihatannya kalian sedang sibuk. Yah, romantis sekali."

"L-Sehun oppa, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Woohyun-."

"Memiliki hubungan khusus? Kau menyukainya dan Woohyun pun begitu, lalu kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kemudian kalian mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok dengan berciuman seperti tadi. Kau membohongiku, Luhan-ya." sela Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung.

Membohongi? Memiliki hubungan khusus, dengan Woohyun?. Oh ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya tadi.

"Membohongi apa, oppa? Hubungan khusus apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja hubungan khusus kita, Luhan-ya." saut Woohyun.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan setega ini membohongiku, Luhan-ya"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada hal yang harus kupercayai darimu setelah melihat kalian berciuman tadi, hhh." ujar Sehun dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Itu tidak benar, oppa. Aku dan Woohyun hanya berteman, tidak lebih." ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"tapi, aku merasa kalian mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan kau menyukai Luhan, bukan?" tanya Sehun pada Woohyun.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Woohyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi seharusnya kau tau kalau Luhan itu kekasihku. Milikku!" Sehun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Woohyun.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia menerimanya." Ucap Woohyun yang membuat Sehun tertegun dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bisa-bisa nya Woohyun melakukan ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah, kalau itu membuatmu lebih bahagia aku akan mengikhlaskanmu bersamanya, Luhan-ya" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sakitnya .

"Oppa, dia bohong. Aku tidak menerimanya." teriak Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Semoga kalian-."

"Kau harus percaya padaku, oppa" sela Luhan. Ia berteriak kacau. Ia tidak mau Sehun salah paham. Ia tidak mau Sehun pergi. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

Sementara Woohyun hanya diam menatap mereka berdua. Tidak mencoba membantu Luhan yang memohon padanya agar ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Anggaplah ia egois karena ia merebut Luhan dari Sehun. Tapi Luhan orang pertama yang ia cintai dan ia tak mau melepasnya.

Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dan Luhan terduduk lemas karenanya. Masih tidak percaya hubungannya yang hampir dua tahun hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Tangisannya sudah pecah sedari tadi. Ia terus memanggil Sehununtuk kembali dan percaya padanya. Namun, Sehun sudah terlanjur kecewa. Ia benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Ia hanya bicara saat ada yang bertanya padanya. Ia selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ini jelas membuat Jinri dan Jongin bingung, teman-teman sekelasnya pun juga. Luhan sangat berubah sebulan terakhir ini.

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya dan sekarang sedang libur. Ia tak pernah menghubungi Luhan lagi. _Untuk apa menghubungi orang yang sudah membohongimu, pikirnya._

.

.

.

Woohyun mengikuti Luhan pulang sore itu. Seperti kebiasaannya sebulan terakhir ini. Saat Luhan sampai di halte Woohyun bersembunyi di tiang listrik disamping halte tersebut.

Ia memasuki bus saat ia melihat Luhan memasukinya.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk satu baris dibelakang gadis itu. Terdengar isak tangis yang Woohyun tau pasti itu adalah Luhan.

Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia ingin egois tapi malah membuat Luhan, gadis ynag ia cintai tersakiti seperti ini. Betapa bodoh dirinya.

"_Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mengembalikannya seperti semula, Luhan-ya. Aku janji. Aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu. Cintamu_. _Jiwamu_. _Aku janji"_

Sore itu, Luhan terlihat menggerutu dengan wajah sebalnya. Ia malas sekali, ia masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Jinri datang kerumahnya menyeretnya yang terlarut dalam lamunannya keluar rumah. ia kira ada sesuatu yang penting, tapi nyatanya Jinri hanya mengajaknya ke salon.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi adalah ternyata tujuan Jinri membawanya kesalon adalah untuk membenahi dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Padahal ia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Setelah selesai dengan _pembenahan diri , _itu kata Jinri, ia disuruh berganti baju di salon itu juga. Ia masih heran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Jinri ini. Terlihat sangat aneh.

"Ya! Jongin, jemput aku di salon dekat Paran University."

"…"

"Baiklah," Jinri pun menutup percakapannya dengan Jongin. Aku memandangi nya heran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Tapi aku malas menebak, aku masih dalam keadaan _unmood_ sekarang. Tapi, memang dasarnya si Jinri ini memang gila- itu menurutnya- jadi ia terpaksa saja diseret sana-sini. Huhhh :/

Tak lama kemudian, mobil _sport_ hitam kesayangan Jongin sudah _stand by_ di depan kami. Kami pun masuk dan Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya ke- , entahlah aku tidak tau. Menikmati pemandangan dari kaca mobil lebih menarik daripada memikirkan kemana aku akan dibawa.

Taman ini terlihat gelap, hanya ada satu lampu yang meneranginya. Itupun ada disudut taman.

Jinri dan Jongin sialan, kenapa mereka meningalkan ku disini sendirian. Jika aku menemukan mereka akan kucekik mereka. Ingatkan aku untuk itu, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada lampu berbentuk _love _menyala. Berwarna merah muda dan sangat indah. Oh, tunggu disana ada tulisan Oh Sehun &amp; Xi Luhan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan video dari Sehun yang sedang menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Sangat merdu, ia ingat ia pernah merekam Sehun dengan _handycam_ nya saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Diputar di sebuah layar yang tidak begitu besar tapi juga tak terlalu kecil.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, kenapa saat ia mencoba melupakan Sehun –walaupun itu tak mungkin- kenangan mereka malah di putar kembali seperti ini.

Ia menahan air matanya dengan menggenggam erat ujung _dress_ yang dipakainya sambil menunduk.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat keadaan disekitarnya mulai terlihat terang. Video Sehun tadi digantikan dengan _dokumenter_ foto-foto mereka saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia jadi rindu saat-saat itu.

Ada foto saat mereka melakukan kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama dan masih banyak lagi. Hhhh… ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia mencoba berbalik, namun orang itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aroma lemon tercium di indera penciumannya, Sehun! Ini aroma khas Sehun. Ia melepaskan lengan itu dan berbalik dengan cepat.

Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya menetes. Oh, apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Ia bisa melihat Sehun, orang yang sangat dicintainya bahkan ada didepannya saat ini. Sangat dekat.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sehun. Nyata, ia tidak bermimpi. Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk memegang tangan Luhan yang masih berada di wajahnya, mengelus pipinya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut lalu mencium tangan gadis yang dicintainya itu sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia menubruk Sehun dengan pelukan penuh rindunya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun dengan nyaman, ia menangis tersedu. Masih tak percaya Sehun ada disini.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." lirih Luhan dengan isakannya.

Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Luhan, "Aku lebih dan lebih merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja saat kau tak ada disampingku, Baby." bisik Sehun.

Sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar tepuk tangan orang. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap sekitar. Ia kaget bukan main saat mengetahui teman-teman sekelasnya berada disana, tak terkecuali Woohyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Woohyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Baby." ucap Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Eum?"

"Ia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang ia yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau yang menolaknya dan kejadian di kelasmu waktu itu. Ia juga membantuku mepersiapkan ini semua." jelas Sehun.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu." lanjut Sehun.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Akan kuberi tau kalau kau mau menutup matamu sebentar." Luhan cemberut, ia ingin tau dan malah disuruh menutup matanya. _Hell, menyebalkan._

Tapi ia tetap menurut untuk menutup matanya. Sampai saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membuka matanya kembali.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menemukan kalung dengan cincin yang sangat indah sebagai liontinnya. Ia mengerjap polos, masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun.

"Berbaliklah, aku akan memasangkannya untukmu." Luhan mengangguk dan berbalik. Selesai memakaikan kalungnya, Sehun langsung merengkuh Luhan kembali.

"Suatu saat aku akan memakaikan cincin yang menjadi liontin itu ke jari manismu, Baby." bisik Sehun.

"hiks…" Sehun menunduk untuk melihat wajah gadisnya lebih jelas.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis, Sayang?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, menghapus air matanya.

"A-ani, aku hanya terlalu senang, oppa." lirih Luhan.

Luha terkikik, "Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Luhan terlihat berpikir. Lalu detik berikutnya ia langsung mengecup bibir Sehun. Cepat sekali. Hanya sepersekian detik saja, tapi sangat manis.

Wajah Luhan memerah, ia langsung memeluk Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sangat malu.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari teman-teman mereka.

"Ngomon-ngomong, kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Baby." ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau juga sangat tampan, oppa." cicit Luhan.

"Saranghae" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Nado," ucap Luhan, menatap lurus kedalam mata indah kekasihnya.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu mulai sekarang." tegas Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Terimakasih, aku juga akan selalu percaya padamu."

Malam itupun menjadi malam paling bahagia untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Betapa leganya mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kembali bersama hidupnya, separuh jiwanya.

.

.

Woohyun tersenyum memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu, Luhan dan Sehun. Ia sangat bahagia bisa melihat Luhan tersenyum cerah dan yang pasti tulus seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat sebelum ia bersikap egois.

Biarlah, mungkin ini adalah saatnya ia mencari kekasih. Hahaha…

Woohyun melihat Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya. Woohyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluknya. Mengucapkan terimakasih secara terus menerus.

Woohyun hanya mengelus punggung Luhan. Mangucapkan semoga ia dan Sehun bahagia. Dan membuat candaan untuk mencarikan dirinya kekasih.

Ada-ada saja si Woohyun ini, "Bagaimana kalau dengan Jinri?" celetuk Luhan.

Woohyun dan Sehun terkekeh, "Boleh juga." balas Woohyun. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

_**Ini adalah akhir yang bahagia.**_

**END**


End file.
